Aliança Eterna
by IsabellaSwan0312
Summary: Adaptação: De mãe solteira a noiva do príncipe! Isabella Swan tem algo que o príncipe Edward Cullen quer: é mãe adotiva do jovem herdeiro ao trono de San Lucenzo, o principado no mediterrâneo de Edward! Isabella fará qualquer coisa pelo filho! Quando Edward a pede em casamento - um casamento de conveniência - ela aceita. Será apenas uma união no papel...
1. Sinopse

**De mãe solteira a noiva do príncipe**

Isabella Swan tem algo que o príncipe Edward Cullen quer: é mãe adotiva do jovem herdeiro ao trono de San Lucenzo, o principado no mediterrâneo de Edward!

Isabella fará qualquer coisa pelo filho! Quando Edward a pede em casamento - um casamento de conveniência - ela aceita. Será apenas uma união no papel, pois Edward a considera comum demais. Mas um casamento real significa preparativos reais... e então Edward decide ter uma noite de paixão com sua noiva.


	2. Prólogo

**Oii, gente! Estou começando uma nova adaptação. Espero que gostem!**

**PR****ÓLOGO**

A pessoa de cabelos escuros sentada à mesa antiga, iluminada por um abajur dourado fechou a pasta de couro, colocou-a na crescente pilha à direita e estendeu os braços para pegar outra, abrindo-a com impaciência. _Dio, _esses documentos não tinham fim? Como um lugar pequeno como San Lucenzo podia gerar tanta papelada? Tudo, de comissões dos oficiais ao Grande Conselho precisava ser assinado. Por ele.

Príncipe Edward deu um sorriso sarcástico. Talvez devesse ficar grato por raramente ter essa tarefa, mas o filho mais velho, príncipe da Coroa, estava na Escandinávia representando a Casa Cullen num casamento real. O pai, adoentado, fora forçado a solicitar ao filho caçula que desempenhasse atividades das quais normalmente era excluído.

Os olhos de Edward obscureceram-se por um momento com uma amargura antiga. Excluído de quaisquer decisões envolvendo o Principado, de qualquer modo, tediosas ou triviais. Ainda assim, o pai censurava-lhe a vida que levava. Lastimava a merecida reputação de príncipe playboy do filho, mas suas façanhas no mundo dos esportes de luxo, como corrida de lancha, e no brilhante circuito social internacional, incluindo as camas das mais lindas mulheres, traziam valiosa publicidade para San Lucenzo. E, considerando que grande parte da renda do principado devia-se ao fato de ser considerado um local glamouroso, a contribuição não era pequena. Mas o pai e o irmão não entendiam assim. Para eles, as aventuras chamavam a atenção dos _paparazzis, _aumentando o risco de escândalos — ambos incompatíveis com a maneira rígida de governar do rigoroso príncipe e seu herdeiro.

Não, admitiu Edward, raivoso enquanto analisava o documento em suas mãos, que as preocupações sempre fossem injustificadas. Lauren Mallory fora um lamentável incidente, pois não poderia adivinhar que a artista mentira ao afirmar já estar divorciada.

Embora a tivesse deixado ao descobrir a verdade, o estrago já estava feito, dando ao pai mais um motivo para reclamar.

O irmão mais velho, Emmett, também o repreendera por não ter mandado investigá-la antes de levá-la para a cama.. Melhor aprender a exercitar o autocontrole antes de se envolver com mulheres.

— Pelo menos nenhuma mulher acha que me controla. Diferente do que acontece com você. — Lançou um olhar mordaz ao irmão, em cuja testa surgiu uma ruga de preocupação. — Tome cuidado, Emmett. Rosalie Hale tem planos para você.

— Rosalie está satisfeitíssima com a situação — respondera, em tom de repreensão —, e _não _provoca escândalos para a imprensa noticiar.

— Isso porque seu querido papai é dono de boa parte dela! _Dio, _Emmett, não pode pedir a _papa _para instruir os editores a me deixarem em paz?

— Não escreveriam a seu respeito se não desse motivo. Não acha que está na hora de amadurecer e encarar suas responsabilidades?

A expressão de Edward tornou-se séria.

— Se tivesse alguma, talvez — retorquiu, afastando-se.

Se queria responsabilidades, agora tinha algumas, como assinar documentos, pois não havia mais ninguém para fazê-lo, e tentar reparar o erro de ter saído com uma mulher casada.

Talvez, se assinasse cada maldito documento com letra caprichada, antes da volta de Emmett pudesse receber o perdão real...

Mal-humorado e impaciente, examinou o documento, uma petição de um convento solicitando a isenção da taxa de propriedade do local onde um hospital fora construído no século XVII. Uma nota redigida pelo cavalariço do pai lembrava-o ser apenas um pedido protocolar feito anualmente e concedido desde 1647, requerendo nada mais do que o costumeiro consentimento real. Cumprindo o dever, Edward assinou e pegou a cera vermelha, derretendo a quantidade necessária abaixo do seu nome e esperando secar, para imprimir o selo real.

O telefone celular, cujo número pouquíssimas pessoas tinham, tocou. Franzindo levemente a testa, atendeu. — Edward?

Reconhecendo imediatamente a voz, ficou aborrecido. Quando Jason Jenks telefonava, raramente era para dar boas notícias e certamente não tão tarde da noite, numa hora em que Edward sabia, por experiência, que a imprensa estaria dormindo. E certa parte da imprensa na Europa, com frequência, dormia já sabendo com quem _ele _passaria a noite.

Ora! Será que aqueles parasitas arranjaram mais encrenca para ele envolvendo Lauren? Estaria ela tentando obter mais publicidade para a carreira?

— Ok, Jenks, conte-me o pior — disse, pressentindo más notícias.

O colunista da coluna de mexericos, neto empobrecido de um conde francês, e um dos raros amigos na imprensa, começou a falar, mas a história que ouvira e estava prestes a divulgar nada tinha a ver com os relacionamentos de Edward.

— Edward — disse Jenks, a voz grave. — É sobre Jasper.

Edward retesou-se, inconscientemente, e fechou os punhos.

— Se _alguém _— e sua voz era ríspida — acha que vai desenterrar alguma sujeira sobre ele, está...

Sentia cautela na voz do homem ao interrompê-lo.

— Não chamaria de sujeira, e sim de... — Fez uma pausa —... problema. E dos sérios.

— Ora, Jasper _morreu, _o corpo foi retirado das ferragens do carro há mais de quatro anos.

A dor o atingiu. Ainda não suportava pensar a respeito e lembrar como Jasper, o brilhante príncipe, o único dos três filhos que conseguira vencer a severidade do pai — morrera antes de completar 22 anos, tão inesperadamente.

A notícia arrasara a família. Até Emmett chorara no funeral, os dois encarregados de conduzir à catedral o caixão preto do irmão caçula naquele dia terrível.

E agora, anos depois, algum golpista _ousava _publicar uma matéria sórdida sobre Jasper.

— Que tipo de problema? — perguntou, friamente. Pausa, como se Jenks tomasse coragem.

— Trata-se da moça que estava com ele no acidente de carro...

Edward gelou.

— Que moça? — perguntou devagar, à medida que sentia o sangue gelar nas veias.

Hesitante, Jenks contou.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, o que acharam? Comentem!<strong>


	3. Capítulo 1

**Olá! Estou postando o primeiro capítulo dessa adaptação que eu adoro! Espero que gostem!**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Meu querido, meu querido Anthony, você está tão sujinho, tão porquinho! Hora do banho.

Bella cantarolou, empurrando o carrinho na estrada estreita, o pôr-do-sol surgindo. Corvos grasnavam nas árvores perto do topo da colina, e a última luz do dia diminuía a oeste em direção ao mar. Era final da primavera e prímulas floresciam, descendo pela relva na parte inferior da cerca viva. Na parte superior, faias cujos ramos se inclinavam devido ao constante vento oeste do Atlântico, que soprava, esboçando-lhe os cabelos, embora estiveram presos. Mas que lhe importava o cabelo desmanchado, as roupas de lojas de caridade e a absoluta falta de beleza? Anthony não se incomodava e só ele contava.

— _Sujinho _não, mamãe, _cheio de areia _— corrigiu-a Anthony, levantando a cabeça.

— Sujinho de areia — concordou Bella.

— Continue cantando — pediu.

Ela obedeceu. Ao menos Anthony era uma plateia que não criticava. Sua voz não era bonita, mas, para o filho de 4 anos, isso não era problema. Nem se importava que tudo, inclusive os brinquedos, viesse de liquidações ou lojas de caridade da cidade à beira-mar, na Cornualha.

Também não era problema não ter pai, embora quase todas as outras crianças tivessem.

_Ele tem a mim, e __é tudo o que precisa, _pensou com raiva, empurrando o carrinho na ladeira, apressada. Escurecia, mas Anthony divertia-se tanto na praia, embora ainda fizesse frio para nadar, que acabara ficando mais tempo do que pretendia.

A proximidade da praia havia sido o principal motivo para comprar, 11 meses antes, a pequena casa, apesar das más condições, após vender o apartamento num subúrbio de Londres. Era melhor criar uma criança no campo.

A expressão suavizou-se.

Anthony fora abençoado com a vida, apesar de tudo, e ela fora abençoada por tê-lo. Nenhuma mãe poderia amar o filho mais do que ela.

Nem mesmo uma mãe biológica.

Foi assaltada pela antiga tristeza. Alice era tão jovem. Jovem demais para deixar sua casa, ser modelo, engravidar e morrer. Para ser reduzida a pedaços num horrível acidente de carro numa estrada da França, antes de completar 20 anos.

Ela ficou triste. Alice, tão adorável, tão bonita, cabelos louros compridos e sorriso angelical, de uma beleza de causar inveja.

E vender roupas.

Os pais haviam ficado assustados quando ela chegara da escola, ainda de uniforme, dizendo ter sido abordada por um olheiro de uma agência de modelos. Isabella fora designada para acompanhar Alice, aos 18 anos, quando participou de uma seleção. As duas reagiram bem diferente à experiência. Alice ficara extasiada, imediatamente sentindo-se à vontade no meio da moda, enquanto Isabella não poderia ter se sentido pior.

Isabella sabia por que se sentia assim. Soubera desde que a irmã de olhos azuis e cabelos louros nascera, dois anos depois dela, quando de uma hora para outra perdera a importância para os pais. Sua única função era cuidar de Alice. E foi o que fez. Levava Alice para a escola, ficava até tarde nos clubes aos quais Alice pertencia, ajudava-a com o dever de casa, com as provas. Mas Alice, naturalmente inteligente, como os pais constantemente lembravam-na, não precisara de muita ajuda, já que as notas de Isabella nunca tinham sido brilhantes. Mas também, quem _esperava _que fossem? Ninguém. Assim como ninguém esperava que deixasse sua marca no mundo. Por isso e porque as mensalidades de faculdade eram caras, Isabella parara os estudos. Economizavam para Alice. Mas todas as esperanças haviam sido em vão, pois Alice assinara um contrato como modelo e dissera que poderia fazer um curso superior noutro momento, pagando-o ela própria. Os pais não ficaram satisfeitos.

— Podem mandar Isabella em meu lugar. Ela sempre quis cursar uma faculdade.

Ridículo! Aos 20 anos, Isabella achava-se muito velha para ser estudante, além de não ser suficientemente inteligente. Além do mais, precisavam que ela trabalhasse na loja do pai, num subúrbio distante de Londres.

— Isabella, saia de casa — encorajara-a Alice, da primeira vez que voltara, após iniciar a carreira. — Eles a tratam como um trabalhador esforçado, mas sem valor. Venha morar comigo. Muita diversão e festas. Eu a produzo e podemos...

— Não — respondera, ríspida.

Alice desejara ser gentil. Apesar de toda a atenção dos pais, não ficara mimada, e o temperamento alegre era tão sincero quanto a beleza. Mas seria insuportável. A ideia de ser a irmã mais velha, tola e sem-graça, num apartamento repleto de modelos adolescentes, tão lindas quanto Alice, lhe parecia detestável.

Deveria ter aceitado. Soube tão logo recebera aquele chamado para ir ao hospital, na França, para onde Alice fora levada.

Se estivessem morando juntas, certamente saberia sobre o relacionamento que estava mantendo. Talvez até conseguisse impedi-lo. Sentiu-se culpada. Ao menos saberia _com quem _Alice se relacionava.

Isso significaria saber quem a engravidara. Olhou a cabecinha de Anthony.

Mas não soubera e jamais saberia.

Interrompeu o canto desafinado. Ouviu o barulho do motor de um carro na estrada. Instintivamente, puxou o carrinho de Anthony para perto da calçada. Mais adiante havia um alargamento na pista, mas duvidava que pudesse alcançá-lo antes do veículo.

Luzes surgiram na escuridão e, em seguida, um potente automóvel. Diminuiu a velocidade e, por um segundo, Isabella achou que ele ia parar. No entanto, seguiu em frente. A estrada onde caminhava levava ao interior, ao passo que a estrada que ficara para trás levava à parte litorânea. Ali não havia muito tráfego. Bem, talvez os ocupantes do carro estivessem em alguma fazenda ou casa de veraneio. Ou perdidos. Continuou caminhando.

Quando virou a curva constatou, surpresa, que a grande picape 4x4 estacionara na frente de sua casa.

Um arrepio de apreensão percorreu-a. Era um lugar seguro em comparação com a cidade, mas ainda assim existia crime. Colocou a mão dentro do casaco, ligou o telefone celular, deixando-o pronto para discar para a polícia, se preciso. Ao aproximar-se da entrada do jardim, avistou duas pessoas altas saírem do carro e virem em sua direção. Parou no portão com a mão no bolso, os dedos no teclado.

— Perderam-se? — perguntou, educada.

Não responderam, e a olharam mais atentamente. Isabella ficou tensa. Então, abruptamente, um deles perguntou:

— Srta. Swan?

A voz era grave e tinha sotaque. Não sabia de onde, mas era estrangeiro. Olhou para ele com os nervos à flor da pele. Não podia distinguir bem o rosto devido à escuridão, mas viu que ele era alto, com olhos escuros e algo mais. Algo que não conseguia distinguir bem. Mas que a fez responder:

— Sim. Por que quer saber?

Aproximou-se mais do carrinho de Anthony, protetora, colocando-se entre ele e os estranhos.

— Quem são esses homens? — perguntou Anthony, em voz alta.

Ouviu o homem pigarrear.

— Precisamos conversar sobre o menino, Srta. Swan. — Tinha o olhar muito sério.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, a voz estridente por causa do medo.

Então, o outro homem, um pouco mais forte e mais velho, disse:

— Não há motivo para alarmar-se, senhorita. Sou oficial de polícia, fique tranquila.

Um oficial de polícia? A voz tinha o mesmo sotaque do outro, que olhava para Anthony fixamente.

— O senhor não é inglês.

— Claro que não — afirmou, como se a observação fosse absurda. Impaciente, prosseguiu: — Senhorita Swan, temos muito a conversar. Vamos entrar, dou-lhe minha palavra que estão em segurança.

O outro homem inclinava-se, já abrindo o portão e conduzindo-a à porta da frente. Praticamente não reagiu, entorpecida, tensa. Ao chegar à pequena entrada do vestíbulo, soltou o cinto de segurança de Anthony. Ele saiu, virando-se para avaliar os dois homens altos que esperavam na entrada.

Isabella acendeu as luzes e também os observou. Ao olhar para o mais moço, percebeu que ele olhava para Anthony.

Notou outros dois detalhes que a deixaram bastante confusa.

O primeiro, muito simples: aquele era o homem mais lindo que já vira na vida.

E o segundo: era incrivelmente parecido com o filho da irmã.

Surpresa, em câmera lenta, ajudou Anthony a tirar o casaco e as botas. Em seguida, tirou os seus e fechou o carrinho, encostando-o na parede. Sentia-se enjoada. Ai meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo? O medo apoderou-se dela, apertando-lhe a garganta.

— A cozinha é por ali — anunciou Anthony, guiando-os e examinando os inesperados visitantes.

O calor na cozinha deixou-a sem ar e o ambiente parecia pequeno com aqueles dois homens ali em pé. Instintivamente, colocou-se atrás de Anthony quando ele subiu na cadeira para ficar mais alto. Ambos ainda olhavam-no intensamente. Voltou a sentir medo.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, rispidamente. Os braços envolveram os ombros de Anthony, protetores. O que se parecia com Anthony voltou-se rapidamente para o outro dizendo algo em tom baixo, e em seguida falou novamente em outro idioma.

Percebeu ser italiano, o que não a ajudou em nada. Não tinha a ideia do que dissera, mas entendeu o que foi dito depois.

— _Prego _— murmurou. — O capitão Uley tomará conta do menino em outro aposento enquanto conversamos.

— Não — A palavra saiu automaticamente. Estava em pânico.

— O menino estará tão seguro quanto se tivesse um guarda-costas. — Olhou para Anthony. — Você tem brinquedos? O capitão Uley quer ver. Pode mostrar para ele?

— Sim — respondeu, de maneira importante. Então olhou para Isabella. — Eu posso? Por favor?

Ela assentiu. O coração acelerou ao ver o homem mais velho sair da cozinha com Anthony. Imaginou que poderia sair da casa, colocá-lo no carro e levá-lo embora. Imaginou...

— O menino está seguro. Só quero falar-lhe sem que ele ouça, é óbvio.

Havia um tom de censura, como se ela estivesse criando problema.

Forçou-se a fitá-lo, tirando os olhos de Anthony, que encaminhava o capitão Uley para a fria sala de estar.

Do outro lado da mesa o homem a olhava e a semelhança com Anthony abalou-a. Anthony era claro e ele moreno, mas as feições eram muito parecidas.

Medo e susto atingiram-na novamente.

_E se esse homem fosse o pai de Anthony ?_

O estômago revirou-se. Tentou desesperadamente se acalmar.

_Mesmo que seja, n__ão pode tirá-lo de mim!_

Quase desmaiou. Segurou o respaldo da cadeira da cozinha, procurando apoio.

— Está surpresa. — A voz grave e com sotaque não tinha mais o tom de censura, mas os olhos escuros avaliavam-na como se estivessem decidindo se ela era sincera.

— O que podia esperar? — reagiu.

O homem afastou o olhar, percorrendo o aposento. Viu a geladeira velha, o fogão elétrico quase tão velho, a pia, as superfícies gastas, a mesa da cozinha limpa e os azulejos antigos.

— Não era isso — murmurou. Agora havia um claro menosprezo em sua voz. Em seu rosto.

O rosto que, assustadoramente, tanto se parecia com o de Anthony.

— Por que está aqui? — As palavras escapuliram. Franziu o cenho. Ele era moreno e Anthony claro, mas apesar da diferença do tom de pele, as feições e traços eram quase idênticos.

— Por causa do menino, é óbvio. Ele não pode continuar nesse lugar.

Isabella estremeceu.

— Não pode levá-lo. Não pode ir entrando aqui cinco anos depois de ter lhe dado a vida e...

— _O quê?! _— A pergunta foi tão explosiva que deixou-a sem rumo.

Por um longo e difícil momento, simplesmente olhou-a, completamente abismado, como se o mundo não fizesse o menor sentido. Isabella retribuiu o olhar. Por que a encarava daquele modo, como se ela fosse desequilibrada?

— _Não sou _pai de Anthony.

Aliviada, sentiu diminuir o terror que a fizera pensar que aquele homem teria o poder de tirar-lhe Anthony, ou pelo menos exigir sua presença na vida do filho. Que tomara conta dela no momento em que percebera a espantosa semelhança entre os dois.

— Sou tio dele. — Foi direto ao ponto. — Meu irmão, Jasper, era o pai. E como deve saber, ele está morto, assim como sua irmã Alice, mãe de Anthony. — Agora a voz soava fria.

Isabella esperou a onda de alívio invadi-la novamente. O homem que havia engravidado a irmã estava morto. Nunca poderia ameaçá-la, nem a Anthony. Devia sentir-se aliviada.

Mas não se sentia. Ao contrário, só conseguia sentir um enorme pesar.

_Mortos. Ambos mortos. _E de repente tudo parecia tão triste... Tão cruel Anthony ter sido separado das pessoas que lhe deram a vida.

— Sinto muito — ouviu a própria voz, com a garganta apertada.

Por um breve momento, a expressão dos olhos dele mudou, como se experimentasse a mesma emoção, a mesma tristeza por tamanha perda. Então, como uma porta que se fecha, a expressão desapareceu.

— Eu, eu nunca soube quem era o pai de Anthony. — A voz soava tranquila. — Minha irmã não recobrou a consciência. Ficou em coma até o momento de Anthony nascer e então... — interrompeu-se. Algo lhe ocorreu. Olhou para o homem tão parecido com Anthony, seu tio. — Você... Você não sabia sobre Anthony?

As sobrancelhas uniram-se.

— Claro que não. Não tinha conhecimento da existência dele. Parecia impossível, dadas as circunstâncias da morte de seus pais. Alice escondera até da irmã a identidade do pai de seu filho. Entretanto, graças à investigação de um jornalista da imprensa sensacionalista, da qual fui, por sorte, informado, sua existência se tornou conhecida. Por isso — a voz tornou-se mais ríspida e a impaciência e o ar de superioridade retornaram —, ele deve ser imediatamente levado daqui. — Os lábios se contraíram. — Conseguimos localizá-la antes da imprensa. Mas, se a encontramos, eles também podem fazê-lo. Isso significa que você e Anthony devem vir conosco imediatamente. Uma casa segura já foi providenciada.

— Que jornalista? Que imprensa? — Ele franziu a testa.

— Não seja tola. No momento em que Anthony for localizado, a imprensa chegará em bando. Devemos partir.

Isabella olhava, incrédula. Era insano. O que estava acontecendo?

— Não entendo. Por que a imprensa viria aqui?

— Para encontrar meu sobrinho. O que você acha? — perguntou, impaciente, exasperado.

— Mas por quê? Que interesse a imprensa pode ter em Anthony?

Ele a encarava, como se ela fosse desequilibrada. A voz alta de Anthony veio da sala, falando sobre o ferrorama.

— É aqui que ele cruza e é ali que ele vira. — A voz foi sumindo.

O tio de Anthony ainda a encarava. Estremeceu.

— Não fizemos nada. Por que um jornalista se interessaria por uma criança de 4 anos?

Parado, imóvel, ainda mantinha aquele olhar.

— Ele é filho de meu irmão. Isso é suficiente. — A voz soou raivosa. — Por favor, você é suficientemente inteligente para compreender isso?

Lentamente, recuou. Não gostava de ficar tão perto daquele homem. Perturbava-se, o coração acelerava.

O que queria dizer? Apesar de ser bonito, não o conhecia. Era a versão italiana, morena, de Anthony. Devia ser rico, pensou. A picape 4x4 era um modelo novíssimo. As roupas informais, mas impecáveis e caras. A aparência de quem estava habituado a ter pessoas correndo para obedecê-lo.

Mas por que despertaria a atenção dos jornalistas? Italianos ricos eram assim tão especiais? Mas e seu irmão Jasper, o pai de Anthony? Seria alguém por quem a imprensa se interessaria?

Ele comentara que certamente ela devia saber que Jasper tinha morrido. Mas como? Nada sabia a respeito dele.

— Minha irmã não era uma modelo famosa. Estava apenas em início de carreira. Mas seu irmão, o homem com quem ela teve um filho, era alguém conhecido na Itália? Era ator de cinema ou TV? Jogador de futebol, piloto de corridas? Alguma celebridade?

Olhou para ele, de maneira questionadora.

Ele a fitava como se fosse uma extraterrestre. Voltou a sentir medo.

— O que foi?

Os olhos pareciam querer penetrar-lhe no cérebro.

— Não pode ser — disse, sem rodeios. — Não é possível.

Isabella encarou-o. _O que _não era possível? Notou que ele tentava se controlar.

— Não é possível ter acabado de dizer isso. — A expressão mudou e agora não falava como se ela fosse desequilibrada, mas sim surreal. Como se toda aquela conversa fosse surreal.

— Meu irmão era Jasper Cullen.

— Desculpe, o nome não me diz nada. Talvez na Itália, mas...

O olhar era frio.

— Não brinque comigo, senhorita Swan. _Não é possível _não ter ouvido esse nome, nem o de San Lucenzo.

Ficou séria. San Lucenzo? Talvez o pai de Anthony fosse de lá. Mas e daí?

— É... É aquele lugar perto da Itália, parecido com Mônaco. Um daqueles lugares que sobraram da Idade Média, na Riviera ou algo parecido. Muita gente rica mora lá. Mas... Sinto muito. O nome Jasper Cullen não me diz nada. Se ele era famoso lá, receio...

Disse, com fria cortesia, sibilante:

— A família Cullen, srta. Swan, governa San Lucenzo há oitocentos anos.

Fez-se silêncio absoluto. Tentava, sem sucesso, resolver um impasse incrivelmente complicado.

Então, a voz gélida e profunda fez-se ouvir novamente, de modo nada cortês:

— O pai de Jasper é o príncipe regente. — Fez uma pausa rápida e mortal, os olhos penetrantes. — Ele é avô de seu sobrinho.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, o que estão achando da história? Comentem para que eu saiba que se devo continuar...<strong>


End file.
